


Burning Desire

by sunflowertaron



Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, Taron Egerton imagine, Taron Egerton smut, Taron Egerton x reader, taron egerton - Freeform, taron egerton fanfictiom, taron egerton fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertaron/pseuds/sunflowertaron
Summary: Request: Hi could I request 4 and 12 from kisses? Love your writing!#4 -Neck Kisses#12 - Against the Wall Kisses
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Burning Desire

“Hey mate!!” Taron’s friend, Mason, greeted him by pulling him in a hug. Tonight was a small get together since we arrived back in London tonight. The boys just could not wait a day longer without seeing him.  
“Man it’s so good to see you again!” Taron cheered, patting Mason on his back. While they carried on their conversation, you greeted and hugged his other friends.  
“Shots anyone?” Jack screamed into the busy nightclub. Taron’s eyes shot up and they all screamed together, “Shots, shots, shots!” You giggled as you witnessed the boys all laugh and smile together, making up for the few months of lost time. Jack came back with a round of shots, handing one to everyone.  
“Come on Y/N, up for one?” Jack wiggles his eyebrows, knowing your favorite drink is whiskey. You stood there and thought about it. Eventually you pulled your hair down from its confinement and sighed.  
“Whatever, fuck it,” you shrugged. Wrapping the shot glass around your fingers, you threw your head back and allowed the flaming liquid burn it’s way down your throat. All the boys cheered at you and Jack announced he would bring more back. Taron came around and placed his hand on your back.  
“Wanna go get our own drinks?” He said, nodding towards the bar.  
“You don’t have to ask me twice!” You giggled and Taron took your hand in his as you both squeezed between bodies to the bar.  
___________

Three shots and four drinks of lager down, you were pretty close to being drunk. Jack was notorious for keeping you on your toes and Taron loved to sit back and watch you get loose. Mason and Jack both announced they were gonna grab another drink and asked if we wanted another round.  
“Keep em coming,” Taron smiled as he spread his arms around the table’s booth. “It feels great to be back for a little bit.” Taron said, getting a view of the club. You just hummed in agreement, closing your eyes, and swaying to the beat of the music in your seat.  
“Why do you look so innocent?” Taron spoke up, causing you to open your eyes to look into his. He had a big smirk on his face and you just knew he wasn’t up to no good.  
“Oh me? I’m just going with the flow, you know me.” You patted his thigh. With a swift movement, Taron grabbed your wrist to move your hand a little higher. You looked up and watched his eyes turn darker with lust.  
“I’ve been aching for you to touch me ever since you pulled your hair down. I love your dark curls so fucking much..” Taron twirled a few strands of your hair between his fingers. His words ignited a flame that hadn’t sparked tonight up until this point. You usually don’t get kinky when you’re drunk together, but you feel too good to even care.  
“Oh really? What about my hair do you love so much?” You whispered in his ear as you tugged yourself closer to him. Gripping onto this thigh tighter, you inched your hand closer to his crotch but not close enough to give him the satisfaction he wants.  
He whined and let out a sigh, giving you a dark look. “Well to begin with, I love the way your hair frames your face. Gives me a gorgeous view from above when my cock is in your mouth” he licked his lips. His words instantly caused your panties to dampen. Fuck he’s too good.  
“And to finish off, your hair is so nice to grab onto when I’m fucking you from behind, just how you like it.” Taron’s hot breath on your neck gave your chills before trailer kisses along your neck, causing you to release a small moan. Just before you were about to palm him through his trousers, you were sadly interrupted.  
“Woah you two! We can’t even be away for five minutes before you’re pouncing on each other.” Mason laughs, handing us our pints. Taron’s face flushed a deep red as he tightened his legs together. Internally you rolled your eyes, just wanting to having Taron all to yourself.  
“Yeah yeah yeah, where are your ladies tonight?” He teased them. Mason’s girlfriend was out with her own friends tonight and Jack is still looking for a lady. The boys both quiet down and you take a big gulp of your lager.  
“Well I think it’s our chance to dance! Let’s go boys.” You winked and tugged Taron’s hand after he took a big swig his drink. The beat of the music got louder and louder as you edged your way closer to the DJ. Mason and Jack started their own dancing with random strangers. You could feel the alcohol pushing it’s way through your body. Taron pulled you close to him, wrapping an arm around your waist to hide his arousal. You instantly swayed your hips to music. Swaying your hips into figure-eight motions, rocking back and forth, and practically grinding against his body just because you loved to tease him. His grip on you became tighter and he pulled you close so he could whisper to your ear.  
“Look at what a slut you’re being tonight. You’re just begging me to touch you, aren’t ya?” he whispered, trailing his right hand from your hips all the way down to your heat. The alcohol and the loud music mixed together seemed to have caused everything to slow down by the second. Taron’s touch felt like fire and it felt like his touch was on you for ages.  
“Taron please, fuck,” you whimpered, bending your head back onto his shoulder while he trailed a finger down your clothed core. Your hips continued their rhythm on his arousal. He growled a low moan in your ear as you pressed into him harder. Thankfully the two of you were in your own corner so you wouldn’t be noticed by others.  
“Moan again and I’m dragging you to the toilets,” he threatened, basically giving you no choice as his hips bucked into your ass, causing you to moan louder. Within a split second Taron is dragging you between bodies on the dance floor. Everything seemed hazy and you both lost interest in your friends. He pulled you towards a dark hallway with a glowing sign that read ‘Restrooms’ just when you pulled the door back to walk in, Taron instantly slams it hard and pushes your body against the wall. He presses his hips into yours, wiggling his arousal between your legs. His hands grab onto your jaw and pulls you in for a sloppy kiss. Your hands settle in his hair as you both battle for dominance. Taron bites on your lip to cause you to moan before pushing his tongue in. The taste of hips lips are almost hypnotizing. You moan into his mouth as both of your tongues tangle with other. While distracted, you slip one of your hands from above and head below to palm his prominent bulge. Feeling the size of him cause you to become wetter, fantasizing about the feel of him finally pushing inside of you.  
“I can’t bloody get enough of you.” Taron breathes before he grinds himself into your hand and releases a moan. Without thinking the next step, Taron finally drags you inside and wastes no time getting down to business. Locking the door, Taron pulls you to the sinks and kisses you harder. His hot breath pans against your face as your lips try to keep up with his pace. His fingers trail down to tease your core, causing you to become a whimpering mess.  
“Please do something, I need you,” you practically beg. He smirks before he pulls your skirt and panties down in one, swift movement. He picks you up without hesitance and sits you on top of the counter. Taron undoes his buttons and zipper and pulls his thick member out of his trousers. You drool at the sight and involuntarily spread your legs.  
“Well look at you,” he teased in your ear before he glides his head in between your slick folds. You whine for him to give you the friction you need and he gently slides himself in before snapping his hips against you. You moan loudly as you finally get the satisfaction you’ve desired all night. Taron pulls your waist as close as it can be to himself, pulling out and thrusting himself back inside of you. Your hands claw his back as his girth stretches you out. Your body jolts back and forth and Taron’s merciless pace grinds your body into the counter. The pain mixes into pleasure and it felt like ecstasy. Your legs wrap around just below his ass, pushing him deeper inside of you. Your moans almost become pornograhpic as Taron grunts below your ear. The sound of skin slapping and loud breathing is the only sound inside of the bathroom. His moans become deeper as you clench your walls against him. Without hesitating, Taron pushes his thumb against your clit, rubbing circles to give you the perfect mixture of pleasure. You throw your head back and moan louder for him to go faster. Taron ups his speed, grunting out loud. You feel your pelvis begin to clench as you know you’re getting closer.  
“Taron, Taron, fuck!” You scream, not caring if anyone outside of the bathrooms hear you. His thrusts become rougher as you can feel him coming close to his end. Wrapping your legs around him tighter, he pounds into you three more times before you both climax together. You release louder moans with every breath you exhale as he continues his pace, making sure you both ride out the high as long as possible. You pull his face closer to yours and press against his forehead. You stare into his eyes as you both breathe out roughly from the strenuous activity.  
“That was fucking delicious.” He whispers, pulling out of you. You hum out a whine at the sudden loss of contact. Taron quickly grabs towels to clean you both up, cleaning you first. You push yourself off the counter and drag your skirt and panties back up to your hips. You turn around to view your reflection and giggle at your messy bear and smeared mascara from the steam of the club. Watching Taron zip himself up, you notice his hair is shagged all around his head.  
“We look like hot messes.” You giggle before dabbing your under eyes with a damp towel. Taron steps behind you and leaves a small kiss on your neck.  
“I guess we should hurry back so the boys don’t get mixed ideas,” Taron scratches the back of his head.  
“Trust me, they know.” You smirked, finishing touching yourself up before turning around and following Taron outside of the door. Walking back out into the darkly lit hallway, you’ve sobered up and reminded yourself to do this with Taron more often.


End file.
